


Everything Will Be Alright

by Cardinal_Sin (HU_shipper)



Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M, Near Death, Vampires, vampire matthew greywolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/Cardinal_Sin
Summary: It was never meant to happen like this. Matthew had never meant to force it on him. But losing him would have been so much worse than this.





	Everything Will Be Alright

Matthew was shaking from panic, hands pressing down on the sides of Falk's neck, like that would do anything to stop the bleeding. He knew he had to do something, but his mind, usually going too fast, now stood frozen still. All he could see was his beloved dying in his arms. And still, his instincts were in full swing, the heady, coppery scent of Falk's blood making his throat ache with thirst.

He knew that staying with a human was a bad idea. That he should have changed Falk a long time ago. And he had thought about it a lot too. But Falk never seemed too keen on the possibility, never brought it up as a conversation topic or something that could hint at a repressed wish of his. So Matthew never asked him, and now here they were, and Falk was about to die because of that.

The attack had been savage and unexpected, the hunter having obviously targeted Matthew as their victim. Of course Falk got caught up in the crossfire. He was a fierce soul, always fighting for Matthew even though Matthew was far stronger than he was. The hunter's reaction had been predictable, using the hostage play against Matthew. 

Maybe he could have killed the hunter quicker than they had the opportunity to use that silver dagger on his beloved, but they would never know that. Matthew, damn his stupid head, had tried to attack the hunter as any normal human would, and the next thing he knew there was blood everywhere.

He had caught Falk as the hunter threw his body to the ground, his hand closing on the deep wound to try and stop the bleeding. The fucker had scored on the carotid artery and Matthew had almost lost his control in mere seconds, were it not for his protective instincts kicking in. 

He had looked around for the hunter but they were already long gone. Killing a vampire left no evidence behind, but ordinary murder? That wasn't something a self-proclaimed vigilante would want to face charges for.

Matthew had wanted to scream, but thought better of it, instead concentrating his energy and focus on keeping his thirst under control. It would do no good though, he had realised, if he didn't do something really quickly.

Matthew looked down, into Falk's eyes that were slowly becoming less and less focused with each pump of blood. Falk looked desperate, scared. 

It probably was painful too, bleeding out. 

Matthew gave himself exactly five seconds to think before looking down at his lover again, searching for agreement on his face. Falk nodded a little, an answer to a question never asked, and let his eyes slip shut. Matthew said a quick prayer that there was still enough blood in his veins for the venom to spread, and slowly leaned down to his neck. He pressed a soft kiss to Falk's skin, feeling the faint pulse in the uninjured artery. 

Thank fuck. That would be enough.

Matthew took a second to mourn Falk's familiar, pale eyes, his comfortable body heat, and everything that had made him so very human. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't really killing Falk, that he was saving his life, but deep down it felt wrong. He had never wanted Falk to end up like him, suffering this pathetic half-life for the rest of eternity.

Falk's body stilled in his hands and his skin slowly turned to ice and stone, and Matthew cried. Falk's bright-red, wrongfully spilt blood mixed with the drops falling from his eyes. When ( _if_ ) Falk would open his eyes, his irises would be of the same exact colour. Powerful yet alien. But it would still be Falk, just a little less fragile. _  
_

_Yeah,_ Matthew told himself, not sure if it was the truth, wishful thinking, or a blatant lie, _everything will be alright._


End file.
